Faces of Pain
by monkeymuse
Summary: He took my mate from me and now I am going to take everything from him.Now tell me what does Sammy Fear?" The thing demanded of Dean, as he burned his exposed Hip. Warning very violent fic, follows many years after Murder most Foul, can be read alone
1. 1st day of school, young love

Kisha looked at her brothers then looked out the window to see the object of the latest lecture that they had given her. Dean and Sam hated her new boyfriend that she had made in this armpit of a town they lived in now. Dad was on a job in the next town which meant I was on lock down by my brothers. "Dean you go out all the time. It is Friday night it's not a school night. What's the issue here? It's just a movie. Please let me go. I will be back before you know it. Please." I turned on my puppy dog eyes hoping to get my way.

"NO! No and that is final. I know what your boyfriend wants and he is not getting it on my watch." Dean said.

"AWWWW God Dean. Just cause you are a horn dog does not mean every man is. Just look at Sam. His never been that kinda guy, he loves a girl for her mind not her body. He never goes past second base. Dante is just like him only cooler and better looking." I winked at Sam as he turned red.

"Kisha you know Dante is in a gang. So the answer is No. Now go to your room."

"Damn it Dean you're not my Father!" Dean grabbed my upper arm and turned me to my room.

"You will listen to me and that is that! When Dad is gone I'm in charge I AM the oldest. Now! No dates tonight, and if you try and sneak out again I will turn you over my knee. NOW BED!" He yelled as he shoved me into my room with a little more force than he needed to use.

Kisha spun and kicked the door that was not closed yet, "I hate you JERK! I'm 16! I will do what I damn well please just like you did, ya big ASSHOLE."

Tears rolled down her face as she turned to lay down on her bed. Why can she not go out on a simple date, it's not like anything supernatural is going to happen. She knew that most likely it was because Dean just didn't like Dante, add to that little fact that Dante had liked her and that was all Dean needed to hate the boy. Kisha knew that Dean was just being his usual over protective self with her, but she needed room to breathe. Sam usually took her side in things but tonight both of them teamed up on her. She just wanted to see the movie. She finally cried herself to sleep after a while.

Dean looked at Kisha's door as he heard her rant to no one. He understood why she was so angry with him. With Dad out on a hunt he was the one that had to keep the younger ones in line. He knew that Dante was trouble, the boy was an ass and in a gang to boot. Why did girl's always have to go for the bad boys. It worked for him he loved the fact that girls when for him. But Kisha was a different story. He wanted her to date someone like Sam a nice geeky boy that was safe not a bike riding punk. He walked to his room that he shared with Sammy.

"She mad at you now?"

"Yes! She will be better in the morning. She just can not go out with a normal boy, Dad would kill me if he knew that she had gone out with him when she did. I swear you two are going to be the death of me." Dean growled as he lowered himself to the ground.

Dante pulled his Kawasaki ZX-9 R _Ninja_ Into the back of the motel where he knew Kisha was staying. He knew that her brothers had put her on lock down when she failed to meet him at the movies. They had been sneaking around with each other for the last month. He knew her brothers hated him and made a point of trying to keep them apart but he and Kisha found ways around them. He had known that he wanted to get to know her as soon as he had saw her climb out of the back of that Chevy Impala, man that car was tight. She was all legs and long hair just like he liked them. The two guys that were with her stood close to her in a body guard kinda way. The taller of the two boys looked like trouble, brown leather jacket, spiky hair, and a do not fuck with me attitude. The thinner kid was the same height as the new girl and looked like a nerd, so Dante just brushed him off.

He waited till lunch to talk to girl who was a lower classman and did not share any of his classes. But he did have the older brother, in three of his classes. The guys name was Dean and he seemed as happy to be in school as Dante. When the girl entered the lunch room she looked around and spotted Dean sitting with Sally Richardson the head cheerleader and rolled her eyes and looked around till her eyes fell on the younger boy. He was sitting by himself on the far side of the room. She walked up to him and sat down. Dante waited till she was settle then he grabbed a tray and walked over, "Mind if I seat here?"

'No go ahead, it's a free room." The Boy replied. "Sam be nice, he only wants to sit with us. Hi, my name is Kisha and this little ball of sun shine is my brother Sam."

"Dante, Nice to meet you. So where are you guys from?"

" Everywhere" Sam said. Kisha reach out and popped Sam in the back of the head.

"We just moved our dad got a new job here so he dragged us along. Same thing just a different city." Kisha smiled up at Dante. She was checking out his long black hair and lovin the way it fell in soft waves around his strong jaw.

"I know the feeling. I'm an army brat so moving was all we did. Dad dragged me all over the place, even when I begged to be left behind. Makes it a little hard to make and keep friends. Then he moved here and decided to set down roots in the most boring town in the US."

"Well guess you are as screwed as we are." Sam rolled his eyes at Dante.

"Dante would you like to sit somewhere else. My brother is gonna be a baby today, aren't ya Sammy?" Sam just glared at his sister, "Its Sam." He growled.

"Love to, follow me." Once they had walked to the other side of the lunchroom Dante pointed to some tables outside.

"Want to go outside for a while. It will be a little less crowded and you can wear my coat if you get cold." Kisha smiled up at him and followed him to the picnic tables outside.

Dean looked up from his table to spot Sammy sitting with their sister, so he when back to the charming Sally . When he looked up again he saw Sammy sitting in the same spot, but Kisha was missing. Dean let his green eye roam the room and still he did not see his sister. Then he looked outside to see her walking off with some guy. Dean stood up and walked toward the doors leading outside to the picnic area. Damn Kisha why do you always go for the Dicks? Dean could tell the guy Kisha was talking to was Dante a guy in his classes. Dean had not like the guy as soon as he saw him, he just was not sure way. Maybe it was because the guy was 3 years old than his little sister yet the guy could not keep his eyes off her. Once outside Dean yelled out to Kisha, "Hey Kisha, you need to get your ass back inside now."

Kisha rolled her eyes at Dean. "Dante this is my older brother Dean as you can see he's an ass."

Dante just laughed at the statement. He looked at the older brother and just grinned. "Dude chill I was just talking to her. It is not a crime and I think she is old enough to think for herself. Hey Kisha would you mind if I took you home today?"

Dante knew that by asking her, he would piss off her brother. Now all he had to do was get her to say yes. Kisha looked at him and tried to think of a way to tell him no when Dean changed her mind. Dean reached out grabbing her upper arm and pulled her behind himself.

"She's already got a ride. I'll be taking my sister home Asshole. You just stay away from her."

Kisha stared open mouthed at Dean what in the HELL was wrong with him. He never treated her like this and never in front of some guy. Her blood started to boil.

"Dean I will do want I want to do." Twisting our of Dean's hold she turned to Dante, "I would love to have you take me home Dante. What kind of car do you drive I will meet you after last period."

Dante smirked, "Hope you like Bikes. I have a _1994_ Kawasaki ZX-9 R _Ninja. You like to ride? _

_**I have an extra helmet if you do." Kisha knew Dean was going to be mega pissed at her but God she just wanted to get back at him. "Sure I will meet you after last class, near the front lot." **_

_"**The Hell you will. Now get your ass back inside….. NOW Kisha!" **_

_"**Fuck you Dean. You are not Dad ya know!" Kisha glared at her brother. Looking into his eyes he saw that she had push him as far as she could without cause him to fly off the handle. Knowing that it was hopeless to fight with Dean she when back inside to tell Sam that she had to get back to class.**_

_**Dean was so about to kill his sister. He looked at Dante, "Look Dude, I know what you are trying to do and it just won't work. Leave my sister alone, and just walk away and you get to keep all your body parts in a nice working order. What do you say? We got a deal?" **_

_"**You know I think she likes me. This town has no new blood in it and all the other girls are so boring. So no I think your sister is going to be a lot of fun getting to know. I like her. Plus she has a tight little body and I know I am going to like getting to know that. What? Is that problem Dean? You not like your sister hooking up with a guy just like you?" **_

_**Dante laughed as he walked away, knowing that Dean was just spoiling for a fight right now. Before he walked into the building he turned and looked at Dean winking, "See ya in Class Dean." **_

_**Dean wanted to kick the shit out the guy. God this guy was bad news and he knew it. With Dad out of town he was in charge and he had to keep them safe. Kisha just wanted some freedom and he understood that he did. It was just that she was the only girl in a house full of male hunters. She could not move without one of them wanting to know what she was doing. They worried about her because of what was out there, not just the supernatural stuff. With her the family worried about whacked out perverts that might think they could get their hands on her, jerks like Dante. **_

_**God she is so going to fall for him, just to make us crazy, he just knew it. How am I going to keep her away from him without handcuffing her to the bed? He is going to play this Billy badass thing to the hilt. He knew he had played it a time or two just to get a little, it was fun. But right now being on the other side of act was so not fun. God how am I not going to kill this guy if he is in more of my classes. Dean bowed his head filling a headache starting to build. Man the next three weeks are going to be fun till dad gets home. **_

_**After the final bell rang Kisha knew she had to avoid Dean. He would never let her ride a bike home, let alone one that Dante was driving. She ran to her locker but saw that Sam was waiting by it. The little Shit always took Dean's side in a fight. She knew he would try and make her go to the Impala and that just was not going to happen today. They will kill me but God he is just so Cute and I just want to be normal just for one day is that too much to ask? She turned and ran right into Dean. **_

_"**Let's go now Kisha. You've had a busy day of ducking me all afternoon. Don't even think about running you know I'm faster." MAN she hated that smartass grin he had went he knew he had won and that she or Sam had no other moves left to them. Sighing her discontent she followed her brothers to the car. As they neared the car she noticed a sleek black bike parked next to the Impala, Kisha heard Dean growl and Sam just stepped in front of her. **_

_"**You know Dante I already told you she is not going anywhere with you. Now just move on and let us get in the car and go home." Dean ranted at the Helmeted biker. **_

_**The biker just gave Dean the finger which was all he needed to flare his temper. Dean reached out and grabbed the biker by the lapels of his jacket, and pull him off his bike. Ripping the helmet off the rider Dean stumbled back, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" **_

_**The red haired biker smiled at the stunned Winchesters, "My name is Talon asshole, who are you?" Looking over dean's head he Yelled, "Have fun Dante, see ya later." **_

_**The boys had never noticed Kisha slowly backing away from them. She had spotted Dante moving closer to her from the upper level. Covering her mouth to quiet the giggles she ran toward him. She had just reached his bike and was holding the helmet that was given to her when she heard someone call out to Dante. **_

_**Turning she saw a red faced Dean and a shocked Sam who was looking from her to Dean shaking his head. "Kisha you BETTER NOT GET ON THAT BIKE. OR SO HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!" **_

_**Biting her lower lip she looked at Dean and thought about not getting on the bike, then she thought "OH hell you only live once. Might as well have fun before he kills me, at least it's not dad yelling at me." **_

_**Pulling on the helmet she yelled at Dante, "I hope your fast cause if he catches you, he will beat the shit out of you. Plus he is going to kill me so let's make this fun please." As a reply Dante just revved the motor. Once she was on and holding on tight he popped the clutch and did a wheely down the street. Kisha laughed as she wrapped herself tighter to him to keep from falling off. **_

_**Sam sat quietly in the impala listening to Dean curse the whole way home. Sam was trying to think of a way to tell their dad that Dean had killed Kisha in a fit of rage, Cause Sam knew that he was going to be down one sister when Dean got his hand on her. Back to the way it was before they picked her up after her father was killed. **_

_**John had wanted to raise her to protect her as her father had asked him to do. So from then on Sam and Dean had thought of her as a sister a very evil, pain in the ass sister! Maybe dean will just wait and let Dad kill her, But that guy Dante he was toast. Nothing to be done about that now, just had to hide the body after it was done. It would be a simple salt and burn for Dean after that. Sam laughed at his thoughts which cause Dean to turn on him.**_

_ "**What the hell is so funny Sammy? You think it's funny that our sister is on a Freaking Death trap with a nut job right now. Man when I get my hands on him. I'm gonna rip his arms off. If he touches her…… GRRRRRR….. I am so gonna kill him." **_

_**Kisha laughed as they pulled up to the motel that was home for the next few weeks. "thank you Dante. That was so much fun. But you better get out of here. If my brothers catch you they will kill you right now. Plus my dad is a nightmare over me so I will see you at school sometime. I would really like to get to know you and you seem like you might be able to make Dean nuts and have fun doing it."  
**_

_ "**Your Brothers are just looking out for you. I understand that. You are just so beautiful," he ran his hand down her cheek, "I would want to keep you locked up to if you were my sister. But since your not, I think I will be the monster trying to steal the princess, if you don't mind." **_

_"**No I don't mind at all." **_

_"**Good" Dante leaned into her and gently kissed her lips as he heard the powerful V8 roar up. "That would be my cue to leave." He winked at her before he pulled on his helmet, kicked his bike off and tore out of the lot just as Dean was running up to grab at him. **_

_"**Son of a Bitch he's fast." Turning on his sister he grabbed her and pushed her inside the motel. "You inside NOW! I am so going to turn your ass red for you." **_

_"**You would not dare. I will tell Dad if you try." **_

_"**Yeah. I want to be there when you try that one. Gee Dad Dean spanked me because I ran off after school with some random biker guy from my school. I just knew you would be on my side and be mad at Dean. Because I made such great choices." **_

_"**Damn it Dean it was just a ride home. I'm fine. See I am not hurt. God he is just a guy. I like him dean is that a crime. I just want to go on a date just for once. I'm Sixteen Dean and I have never been on one date. For Pete's sake Sam has been on a date and I have not."**_

_"**Hey! Leave me out of it. You two want to kill each other fine. Plus Kisha you have been on dates. You when out with Seth to the fair and to the movies."**_

_"**Oh Sam I did not know that having your brothers tail you around and sit behind you in the movies counted as a date. I can date who ever I want to and there is nothing you two can do about it." Kisha ranted. **_

_"**What the Hell do you think you are doing DEAN YOU stay away from me. SAM!!!! HELP! Dean I am so telling DAD!' Kisha screamed as she ran from her oldest brother as he came at her. She knew he would never spank her for real. But when he got mad it was scary! **_

_**When Sammy joined end she ended up pinned to the floor and tickled for scaring her brothers. Which led her to now Looking out her window at the boy she wanted to go out with and the door that held her brothers at bay. **_

_"**Dean, I'm going to bed now ass hat leave me alone till dad gets home." She yelled at the door as she placed pillows in her bed to make it look like her sleeping in case Dean did check in on her.**_


	2. JUst wanted a beer

The hunt had been harder and taken longer than John had liked. Looking down at this gas gauge he saw that like himself the truck was running on fumes and would not make it much longer without getting something to eat. Seeing a station ahead John smiled fuel for me and my baby in one stop.

"God can this night get any harder than it already is." He rumbled to himself. Pulling into the all night station that rested just outside of the town where his little family was holed up.

Quickly filling his tank he walked into the store to get himself some fuel before he passed out from lack of food. "Might as well get something for the kids while I am at it" He though.

Seeing the carousel of hot dogs he started to make one for each of his kids. Dean was always the easiest to please. Just put extra onions on it along with the kitchen sink and the boy was happy. While Sam just like plain hotdogs with a little ketchup. Now Kisha could drive him crazy with her taste in food that seem to chance as the wind blew. One week she ate like Dean the next like Sammy. Then others she ate only what she wanted to. So he just got her a plain hot dog and then filled one of the little holders with all the fixing she may or may not want to put on it.

The cashier looked at him funny as he watch John fill the holder with everything but a hot dog but he would not listen to Kisha whine if he could help it. Boys were just so much easier to deal with. If he yelled at them for getting on his last nerve they just bowed their heads. Not Kisha she would break down into tears and run form the room. Then he would have to deal with looks form both of his boys for upsetting the only girl in the house, at least till she did something to piss them off then she would run to him. Till I die I will never understand women, he mused. She was so much like his Mary at times, maybe it was just a female thing.

Smiling to himself he grabbed a bottle of OJ for the kids to drink knowing that Sammy had not been feeling good for the last few days and Dean was on lock down mode for him, not wanting the kid to get a full on cold.

Grabbing a six pack of Miller for himself knowing that Dean would take a few , if the kids had given him a hard time over the past week, which knowing Sam and Kisha they had.

With his arms filled with his loot he turned to pay the cashier. Seeing a small woman with her arms filled with heavy sodas and chips John nodded that she could get in front of him. She gave him a thank full smile and moved to stand in front of him, as she lay her items on the counter to be rung up.

John looked at himself in the TV behind the cashier and saw what a mess he looked. His dark hair was wild and unkempt, and his leather jacket was torn and in need of a good washing. "God I look awful." He thought. The woman in front of him looked up at the cashier from getting the money from her purse when John saw her eyes flash white on the screen.

His body at once tensed as he knew what the lady was. "Shit" he thought as the Shifter turned to smile once again at him and thank him for letting her mover ahead, before taking her heavy bags and heading out of the store.

John tossed down a 100.00 on the counter and exited the store as the cashier rang up the sixty five dollars in gas and then the food he had. Not much change would be left but John had to keep the shifter in his sight.

Quickly he ran to the truck and placed his stuff in the bed and pulled out his silver hunting knife that was always in the truck under the seat. Following her to a dark alley he watched as she placed her bags down and lifted the man-hole cover with ease. Looking around the shifter quickly lowered herself into the hole and dragged the bags in with her.

John waited till he knew the shifter had moved away from the man hole before he entered it also. Jumping down quickly in case the shifter had seen him and was waiting on him, once in the sewer he spotted the shifter up ahead of him and quickly he made his way closer to it hoping to kill it before it knew that he was there.

He was taken by surprise when the shifter fell onto his back and tried to snap his neck. The only thing that saved him was the fact he was so tall. The shifter had landed to high on his back to get a good grab of his head, which allow John to tuck his chin then Flip the shifter over his head and onto the ground.

The shifter quickly got to its feet and the two circled each other, just waiting for an opening to kill the other.

"You're good I will give you that. I never even knew you were here. You must have been keeping the same skin for a while?"

"Hunter I have just as much right to live as you do. This skin is mine now. The person using it before is long ago cold to this world. I only kill now when I have to. We just want to be left alone. They hunt us, they fear what we can do. What is our birth right. What right do you have to hunt us down? Who made you my judge?"

"You give the person you killed to get that skin a fighting chance when you fought with them? You tell them that you are stronger than they are unless you use silver. You hand them a silver knife to even things up for them? Before you slaughter the people girl?" John asked as he slowly circled the shifter, looking for an opening so that he could kill it quickly and get home to his family.

"You let them know that to wound you with anything but silver just pisses you off?"

The shifter smiled at the hunter as she recalled the young woman it had gutted to get the pretty new skin. "NO. You should have seen her face after she shot me. Damn hand gun laws in the south. Didn't help her none! But it sure as hell hurt like a bitch, so I killed her slow skinned her alive while she screamed."

Watching the hunter flinch the shifter pressed on," I made sure that she felt every second of it, as death took her. She was awake for it all right up until the ever end, it was so sweet."

John grunted as a small knife embedded into his left shoulder. He never saw the shifter move to throw it at him, Damn these bastards are fast he thought as he watched it turn and run from him.

"DAMN." He hissed as he jumped at the shifter as it tried to flee once again.

The female shifter grabbed the blade and twisted it when she felt her self grabbed by the hunter. The hunter only pulled her, toward him more as the pain flashed in his eyes. Yanking it free she tried to stab him again but her blow was blocked by his other arm as he let go of her to stop the knife.

"ARRRGGG……FUCK you Bitch!" He yelled as he shoulder blazed in pain.

'You are not the first hunter to try and kill me. I have lived a long time hunter and killed many of your kind. I will bathe in your blood, after I kill you."

John slashed with his blade and hit his target. The shifter had opened herself to the blow while she was gloating at him. John felt the give of flesh as his knife cut cleanly in to the soft flesh of her neck.

Kicking away from the hunter as the knife dealt a killing blow. The shifter looked at him with dimming eyes as she tried in vain to stop the blood pouring from her wound. The last words she hears is the hunters voice.

"No lady, You're done! You will never hurt anyone's family again," Wiping his blade off on her shirt as he leaned over her dying body. Slowly John gained his feet, feeling each wound that his body had taken in the last few days. He slowly made his way back out of the sewers ready to see his family again.

Walking back to his truck he looks at the gang of teens on motorcycles that has moved in while he was busy keeping them safe. He rolled his eyes as he watched them just being kids, but to him and most other adults they were all being asses and getting on his last nerve.

Thank God I never have to worry about my boys getting into one of those gangs. Dean would always want to drive the impala and he would Kill Sam before he let his baby brother get on one of those two wheeled death traps. John Himself loved bikes always had. But he had fallen in love with Mary and she always wanted the protection of a car, told him if she wanted to flirt with death she knew other ways to raise hell than to ride on a bike. Plus Mary had always loved Muscle cars, she once told him the best thing about the impala was that it had a backseat! John grinned as he recalled his wife.

Opening the driver door he stopped dead as his eyes fell on one pair of teens. Looking at the sky he groan, "You have a time against me tonight or something. All I wanted was to go home and get a hot shower but NOOOOO!!!!" Stalking over quietly the two love birds never heard him till it was too late.

Earlier

Kisha wrapped her arms around Dante waist as he held her outside of the gas station. Dean and Sam had no idea she had climbed out her window after dean threw her in there. Dante had shown up outside her window soon after and she had quickly made her way to him. She knew if Dean checked in on her he would only crack the door open to see if she was a lump under the covers. She had started sleeping with little to nothing on so that he would stay out of her room and it work on everyone but Dad.

For once she had her own room while the boys had to share being a girl had its upside sometimes in a house full of males. But when those males where all in hunt mood, she could not breathe without one of them knowing about it, they just wanted to keep her safe, from everything. She understood that but she needed some space. Dante was the first boy she had every meet that had not gone running for the hills after meeting Dean. Most boys learned he was her brother and came down with the flu each time she wanted to go out with them. Dante did not mind Dean, when he was in protective mode. In fact he seemed to like pissing Dean off, loving the tension it build. Which she loved, finally someone would stand up to her big brother, she loved Dean but he was just too protective of her now that she was a teen who was filling out nicely as the boys are school said. She was sixteen now she killed things all the time that were bigger and meaner than most high school boys. A date on a Friday night was safer than a weekend hunt with the family any day of the week.

Kisha lend back over the seat of the bike as Dante kissed her, knowing the seat made her arch her back just the way models did on TV. She wanted to feel him lean over her loving the feel of him as he held her close, almost trapped between him and the seat. She loved the way he made her feel safe and a bit scared all at the same time. She knew she could kick his ass if she needed to, Hell she had more weapons on her than his whole gang had combined. But she was thinking that she might want to let things go all the way like Dean had done with Sally Richardson, not that she was his first or anything. But maybe Dante was that special someone she had been waiting for. Life was too short for hunters like her to wait forever for and if she let her family pick for her she would be six feet under before she when all the way with a guy. He liked her and they had been dating for over a month now a record for her or anyone in her family for that matter. Much longer than Dean and Sally had been dating when, Sally told everyone what she and Dean had been doing while out on dates in the impala.

It was during this kiss that she felt Dante ripped from her arms and hearing him yelp, which make her start to reach for her knife and made her see red, No one was going to take this night from her She would be killed when Dean found out what she was going to do. But it was her choice and he would just have to deal with it, this dick was not going to mess up the night she had planned. She moved to strike out at the person that Held Dante by the neck above the ground, but her, angry words died on her lips as she saw the angry brown eyes of her dad. "Damn it! She thought as she knew she was busted before she had even done anything", which was quickly followed by "I am so screwed."

"OH My God Daddy! Kisha said as she looked up at her father. His eyes sparked with rage that spoke of how pissed to hell that he was. It was only sneaking out but he looked like he had catch her doing "It" not just kissing a guy. That he had told her not to see. Damn it I am so screwed!

"Care to tell me why you are not home where you should be young lady?"

"DUDE, What the Fuck! Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! Before I KICK YOUR ASS!" Dante raged at the eldest Winchester.

"You could try boy, but if I was you I would let me talk to my daughter and hope I forget about you. I will get to you next and trust me you are not going to like it when I do. Your what eighteen? Nineteen? While my little girl here is only sixteen." John growled at the boy.

"Daddy let him go. He wasn't doing anything Dean has not done with girls my age." Kisha bit her lip as she watched John's face turn a bright crimson with rage.

Oh god he is so going to kill him now. Why did I bring up what did does with girls when he just saw me making out with Dante. She thought.

"Not helping yourself kiddo! Now get your ass in the truck I will deal with you when we get home. Lover boy and I need to talk for a bit." John's voice turned sweet at the end making Kisha's blood run cold.

"Don't kill him daddy!"

"GET. IN. THE .TRUCK!" John bit each word out.

"Yes you later Dante." She stood on her tip toes to give him a good bye kiss. But John yanked the boy back from her.

"There has been enough of that for one night now Kisha unless you want me to drag you to the truck I suggest you get in that truck NOW!"

Running over to the huge black truck Kisha climbed in and looked out the window to see Dante.

She watched as he grew paler with each shake that John gave him. Then when John was finished talking to him he tossed the boy down on the pavement cause Dante to knock over his bike.

John climbed into his truck and roared off toward the motel. Kisha could feel the anger and rage boiling and rolling off John.

"I just wanted to have a little fun. I wanted to see a movie. I was safe. Noth…."

"Nothing happened. DID you know that station just had a shifter in it? I just finished killing it when I saw you and your little Romeo there. Do you have ANY idea what could have happened to you. You put our whole family are risk just so you could be happy. Well did you have a good time? DID Dean tell you it was alright??? "

"Dean does not know I got out of the motel."

"So he let his guard down. If you could get out then anything could get in also. He knows better!"

"Daddy I didn't know about the shifter! I left the salt lines up. Dean didn't do anything wrong."

"You did not think! You just thought about you God Kisha after everything we have done for you. I took you in when you had no one. I raised you, and how do you repay me. You put my boys in harms' way. Did you even stop to think what Dean and Same are going to thru? If they found you gone what do you think they would do? HUH? Dean would be out of his mind with worry and he would drag Sammy out to look for you! You put their lives are risk so you can have a good time. SO tell me was the movie any good. Was it worth one of my boy's lives to you?" John raged at the teen who was now sobbing quietly. He let his anger rule his mouth and brain for the time being.

Tears fell down her face as John raged at her. She knew what she had done was wrong. That she had been selfish, only thinking of herself. She just wanted to feel like a normal teenager for once. John had taken her in and raised her after her father was killed and this was what she gave him back. He would be better off without her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered with a bowed head.

Pulling up to the motel neither of them spoke as they entered the rooms they had rented for the past month and a half. Dean was standing there as the door opened when he saw Kisha he started to yell not seeing his father behind her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAD WOULD DO TO YOU IF HE FOUND OUT YOU WERE OUT WITH OUT SAM OR ME WITH YOU? Damn it Kisha what the HELL where you thinking. You know having a cell phone only works if you take the damn thing with you, when you go out. You know if Dad had come home early he would…."

"What? What would I do Dean if I happened to come home and find my daughter out after midnight on a Friday night ALONE with a biker gang getting pawed by one of the guys. Tell me son What would I do?"

Dean just stood there opened mouth working like a fish out of water when he saw his dad.

"Tell me Dean does this happen a lot when I am gone. You not able to keep Sammy and Kisha in the house when I am gone? I trusted you to keep them SAFE! They are not safe if they are out without you or me there to protect them! How did she get out without you knowing it SON? I trained you better than that I hoped."

"Dean bowed his head he knew that he had fucked up, "I'm sorry sir. She put pillows under her covers and I did not go in her room to check I wanted her to have her space."

"I'm sorry Dean, I just wanted to have a little fun, nothing happened at all. I am fine. God just let me be me! I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. Maybe you would be better off without me!"

The Winchesters all watched her stomp off to her room and slam the door. "Get to bed boys we will deal with this all in the morning." John told them as he felt a headache coming on again. "Damn it I just wanted a beer."


	3. Girls just want to have fun

Kisha awoke the next day to silence from all the males in the house. No one spoke to her as she poured milk into what was left of the lucky charms, Sam had a huge bowl filled to the brim with them already. She sat down to eat between her brothers, but as soon as she sat down Dean left the table.

"You guys I told you all I was sorry. I will never sneak out again I promise." She spoke to all of them while she turned pleading eyes on Dean. Her older brother had been her hero and she hated when he was mad at her, Yes some days she wanted to piss him off but she NEVER, wanted him mad at her.

"I'm not mad at you Kisha, but Dean is. Dad took the impala away from him for the week because he could not keep you in the house. So we have to be taken to school by dad for the rest of the week. So I would not get to close to Dean till he cools off about it."

Well, hell's bells. No wonder he could not stand to be in the same room with me. The car was Dean's baby and dad taking it back was the worst thing that he could do to him, next to making him spank Sam or me. Damn how was I going to make this up to him, what could I do that would make him forgive me? I wondered as I heard Dad enter the room.

"I want all of you to meet me after school, I will be there to pick up but at 3 sharp. Then you all will go with me to the park where I want you all to run ten miles before we come home, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." We all answered.

"Good, Sam you get the front seat since you are the only one who seems to be able to do what I tell them to do when I am gone."

I turned to look at Dean when dad gave Sam the front seat. The tick in his jaw let me know that I was a dead woman, Thanks dad I did not think this could get any worst.

The ride to school was quiet with only Dad and Sammy talking as old county and soft rock filled the car, which just made Dean all the more pissed at me. Dad and Sam talked about a hunt that might be in the town just a few miles from our hotel. It seems that a house had picked up some unwanted guest and Dad needed a hunt to get his mind off his disobention children.

When we all piled out of the car I turned to talk to Dean and he stormed pass me to his classes before I could talk to him. I turned when I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder. "He will cool off in a day or two trust me. Just leave him alone if you try and talk to him when he is like this he will just say something he will later regret, it's what we Winchesters do when we get pissed. Just look at Dad and Uncle Bobby. I swear Bobby is going to shoot dad in the ass one of these days and lets all hope it is just rock salt he uses."

I smile at him and walk to my own class, but I still wish Dean would talk to me. I do not see Dean all day till lunch then it is just one HUGE mess after that.

Sitting with Dante and his friends I never heard Dean as he stalked to my table. "Kisha get your ass up and go sit with Sammy. NOW!"

Dante looks up at Dean and gives him that smile that I know will set Dean off in no time.  
"What's wrong Winchester? Your sister and I had a great date till that old man showed up and made her leave. We were just picking up where we left off, so why don't you go sit with your little brother and I will take care of your sister for you."

Dean barely pulled his punch when I placed myself between him and Dante. I turned to Dante and gave him a quick kiss before I turned back to my brother and glared.

"So now you are going to talk to me! You know you have been an ass to me all day. I finally get to sit down and talk to someone and you want to drag me to sit with you and Sam so that I can listen to you not talking to me NO Dean! Fuck you. I will sit where ever I want to at lunch. It is the only time I get to see and talk to Dante now so Fuck off."

"Fine you want to whore around with them for a while, fine by me. Hang with the trash till we move, just don't come crying to me when shit goes bad. You want to be his whore then fine, from what Dad told me he saw, you more than likely already gave it up to him so what's for me to protect anymore."

Sam had walked up behind Dean and heard the last of the rant he was doing. I was standing there slack jawed and flaming red as he called me a whore. I had never been with anyone, at all and he knew that. To know that he thought that about me hurt so much. I ran from the room as the tears started to fall, I did not want them to see me. I could not face them and only wanted the day to be over.

I skipped my class for the afternoon, just watching the time till Dad would get there.

I watch as the girl leaves the school and walks to the edge of the woods. The two boys that were in the car with the hunter did not come with her. But soon a different boy walked to the edge of the woods and sat down with her. I moved so that I could hear what was being said, I listened as the boy spoke softly to the girl.

"Kisha it will be fine. They will understand and I can hold my own with your old man. I know we got off on the wrong foot but, I know it will be alright."

"You have no idea what my family is like Dante. They will never let you near me again on that Bike they know what it looks like and they will never let me out of the house if they think I am going out with you."

"Kisha you are going to Kelly's house to study tonight right? How about I borrow Talon's sister's car and meet you there. Then we can go to see that movie that I promised you. It will be fun and no one needs to know about it. Kelly has had a crush on talon since the start of the year. I will just get him to take her out and then she will never tell your brothers that you and I when out of the date."

He bent to kiss her as they talked out their plans. I listen to them making my own plans soon the hunter would pay for what he had done, I would soon let them all know what it meant to be hurt and hunted. They would know what it was to suffer for the loss of what they held most dear to them, he would take them apart a piece at a time.

Later

Kisha smiles as she sees Dante pull up to Kelly's house, "Bye Kelly I will see you on Monday I have to go now. Dante is here, wish me luck, Tonight is the night! How do I look?" Kisha fluffed her long hair again and looked at herself in the mirror at the makeup that Kelly had forced her to wear.

"You look awesome honey, Dante will never know what hit him! The lucky dog, you know you should wear make up more it looks great on you."

"Yeah and my brothers would kill me if I did. They think I am still 13 and will never think about boys like they do girls. Plus my dad would kill me if he knew what I looked like tonight this dress you gave me is not something daddy would ever let me wear."

"Kisha the damn dress is one I wear to church on Sunday's it falls passed you knees. I wish you would wear my little red one. It would show off your curves more."

"Kelly this is fine I don't what him to think I am easy. I just want him to see me as a girl, to feel like a normal girl for once."

"You are normal you are so normal you are boring chick, take a chill pill and let things go tonight. If your family calls I will tell them you are in the bathroom or something. Now go and have fun, and remember you have to tell me everything."

Kisha rolls her eyes at her best friend and then quickly walks away to Dante who is waiting in the car.

"WOW you look fantastic tonight. I have never seen you in a dress. I like it."

"Thanks, its Kelly's dress she wanted to make me look like a girl for our date."

"Well you clean up good Kisha."

Kisha blushes as she moves to sit closer to them on the bench seat. They drive for a while just talking when Dante takes a wrong turn on Elm, "Umm Dante the movie is that way?"

"I know I want to show you this little spot that I found not far from the look out, then I wanted to get us something to eat is that alright?"

"Sure, I just wanted to make sure we do not miss the movie."

"I will make sure that you do not miss any of the show."

They drive up the rolling hills till they are in the thicker woods near the Lookout point which all the kids hang at on the weekends. But no cars are there yet they will not come till after midnight, Dante stops the car and turns off the lights.

The view is beautiful the cool night air fresh and clean as the lights of the city shine like stars in the valley below. "It is so pretty. I love it Thank you for bring me here Dante."

"You're Welcome Kisha I just wanted tonight to be a night you will never forget."

"You are too sweet Dante." A strong wind blows and Kisha shivers as her bare arms and legs feel the wind chill.

"My jacket is in the back seat if you want to put it on to keep warm"

Smiling Kisha climbs into the back of the car and reaches for the jacket, she tugs on it and it does not give at all. She reaches into the car and pulls hard on the coat and then she goes still. There in the back seat of the car is Dante, glassy eyes staring at nothing a look of horror on his face. His head is barely attached to the body anymore the cut to his throat is so deep. She stills the scream that wants to rip up her lungs, she cannot freak out. She has to stay in control it has to be something that knows about her family, but what?

"You not finding it?" she feels Dante lean into her body his broad chest pressed to her back. He arms caging her in.

"Oh I see you found your boyfriend. Sorry about the mess I had to make it quick you see I just had to have some time with you myself, seeing as how I am an old family friend myself."

Kisha snaps her head back and head butts the thing that is wearing Dante's face. She turns to fight it but the way she is bend into the car limits her movements.

The shifter knew the girl would fight him and is ready for the attack. He slaps the girl hard in the face and smiles as he sees her eyes go out of focus for a second. Just long enough for him to wrap his hands around her neck and start choking her. He wants to make this fun for him she has to know that he is in control here.

Kisha claws at the hands that are slowly choking her, the black dots fill her vision as the images around her slowly blur. I have to fight him I have to get free her blurry mind locks onto that and her body reacts out of years of training. She brings her knee up and hits Dante in the jewels, she feels him let her go and she falls to the ground and starts to crawl away from him. She makes it to her feet and knows the only thing for her to do is run for it. She has no weapons and the thing is just too strong for her in a hand to hand fight.

The shifter watches the girl run toward the woods, "Bitch, You are going to pay for that now. I was just going to have a bit of fun with you before, Now, I am pissed and you are going to pay." It rages at her.

Kisha knows if she can get to the woods she can hide and call her family to help her, she just has to get away long enough to make the call. She hears the shifter behind her, Damn he was fast, the tackle takes her down hard and the dress gives her no protection from the sticks and stones that cuts her legs and arms.

Why did I have to wear this stupid thing? Dean was right girls who wear dresses are just bait, and helpless bait at that. The first punch that the shifter lands, has her seeing stars. Then it is off her again and she is trying to get away.

"Run little girl, fight me, show me if your family has trained you to be a hunter like them. Show me what you have?"

Kisha spins and kicks out at the shifter as it grabs her by the hair and pulls her to it. She cannot hold back the scream that fills the air, she hates for her hair to be pulled it hurts so much, making her eyes water, then, she is pulling up her knees to guard her ribs as the thing pounds on her.

"What the little hunter not going to fight me, your weak, they will not even miss you when you are gone."

"No they will kill you!" she screamed as she try to fight the thing off her.

The last thing she saw was the fist that the shifter has pounding into her face over and over again, she welcomes the darkness as it is the only way for her to get away from the pain.

The shifter looks down at the beaten girl, he reaches down and picks her up and walks back to the car. He locks her in the truck and then grabs the body of the dead boy and tosses him into the woods. Let them think that she ran off with him for a while. That will give me time to get one of the others, then the real fun can begin.


	4. Bait

The shifter carries the beaten girl to the tunnels below the city, so close to her family and yet miles away from them. He tosses her to the ground grabbing the chains that will hold her to the floor until her brother gets here. It licks the blood from her face as she stirs on the floor, the sounds of the chains dragging on the stone floor filling the room.

Her eyes blink and then go Large as she finally see where she is at, "Welcome to your New home Kisha! You like the new pad." The shifter twists his head so that she can get a good look at her boyfriend's face. "Dante really did like you. He wanted tonight to be something nice for you. But you should have heard him scream when you ripped his throat open, he drown in his own blood."

Kisha sobbed as she heard what happened to Dante. "Why did you kill him? What do you want with me?"

"It's not you that I want little one. I want your father. He is the one that will pay for what he has done to me. You my pet are just bait, Now which of your brothers should I bring down here with you?"

"No. Leave them alone!"

"But you see I have to take one of them. How else will my plan work? You just ran off with your punk boyfriend to get back at Daddy now I need one of the boys so that I can take their place with dear old daddy. Dean or Sam? Sam or Dean who should it be. I know…"

Kisha lays her head back as she tugs at the chains that are holding her to the floor of the room. The shifter changes so that it looks like her, then using her cell to make a call.

A hand covers her mouth as the shifter starts to fake whimper and cry into her phone. She fights it with all she has desperate to warn her family.

"What the HELL do you want?" She can hear Dean's tinny voice over the speaker, and then she watches as the shifter sets its trap for Dean.

" D….Dean…help me…(sobs) Dante tried….. I..fought…..Plea….please Dean come and get me…. I thought I wanted….but then I said No and he …. Dean Please…Please come and get me.." The shifter pours on the broken voice and sobs as if scared for its life. It watches the girl pinned under it, her eyes screaming at it, thrashing her face from side to side to try to free her voice from under his hand.

"Kisha you have to keep it together. Are you safe? Where are you and I will be there as soon as I can. Just tell me where you are." Dean's voice is on the edge of panic yet calm. Kisha lets the tears fall as she listens to her oldest brother try and calm her down, even after all she had done to earn his anger.

" I ra…ran away from him Dean. He followed me, I am in the old barn that you and Sally when to. You know the one you told me to never go to. I'm sorry Dean I was just so mad at you for calling me a whore. I'm not!!!! He said… Please come Dean…before he finds me again…. Please." The shifter begs, grinning the whole time.

"Kisha stay on the phone with me. I will be there in less than 10 minutes. Just talk to me."

"Please hurry Dean…. I'm scared" the shifter broke into sobs and for the next few minutes all that could be heard was the shifters sobs and Dean's cooed words trying to sooth her.

"Where are you Dean are you close?" The shifter lifts his body from Kisha's as he hears Dean tell him where he is. Kisha sees the evil glint in its eye and wonders what it's planning.

She doesn't have to wait long to find out, as the shifter, screams into the phone. "Dean!!! He's here! He found me, NO….. Get off me…… Please Stop…… DEAN!!!!!" The shifter reaches for a lighter that rest on top of the nightstand, flipping it on he brings the flame to her side and holds it there. Kisha screams under the hand as the flame burns her side.

The shifter lifts his hand as the second scream builds in her; the last thing Dean hears before the phone is shut off is the sound of his baby sister screaming in pain.

The shifter looks at her pain clouded eyes. "The screams are always better when they come from the real McCoy. I have to go now. We do not want to keep Dean waiting now do we?"


End file.
